


hanging at the park

by annella_grace



Series: Hangman verse [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alive Noah Czerny, Dorks in Love, M/M, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: Adam wants to take the next step in his and Ronan's relationship. He unwisely goes to Noah for advice.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Hangman verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	hanging at the park

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a palate cleanser for the angsty fic I wrote.

On a rare Saturday afternoon, Adam decided to tag along with Noah and Ronan to the skate park. He had debated on who to talk to about his particular dilemma. Blue would lecture him on virginity being a social construct. Henry would try to get them all to go to a sex toy shop like he had tried earlier that summer. Cheng had even offered to buy them all fake IDs. Adam and Ronan had skated around the topic, but he wanted an outside perspective before he talked to Ronan. And Gansey….augh. just no. no. So that left Noah Czerny. Noah had been in a few relationships and had lost his virginity over winter break when he went skiing with Gansey and Henry. Noah wouldn’t make fun of him or make him feel awkward. Adam waited until Ronan was occupied with the other people at the skate park, he and Noah were lounging on the hood of the BMW.   
“So, you gonna spit out what’s been buggin you or what?” Noah said while chewing on some beef jerky. He held out a stick in offering to Adam who shook his head. Better to rip off the band aid, right? Adam thought to himself before blurting” I think Ronan wants to have sex.” Noah coughed, choking on his beef jerky. Adam smirked at him and clapped him on the back.  
“Good for Ronan?” Noah laughed. “What about you though? Are you ready for that?”  
“I think so. I just…. I wanted to talk it out with someone before I brought it up to him. “  
“ahhh and you chose little old me?” Noah put a hand to his chest and batted his eyelashes at him. Adam shoved him off the car. Noah cackled before climbing back up next to him.   
“look, it’s not a big deal unless you make it one. You know just be safe. Wear condoms and whatnot. Talk to Ronan about what you both like and don’t like. What you want. Communication is sexy.” Noah wiggled his eyebrows at him. Adam threw back his head and laughed. Noah was the right choice for this little pep talk. “and if you are worried about it not being good….it’s probably going to be awkward as hell. Everyone’s first time always is.” Adam nodded like this made sense. “Hey, come with me a second, “ Noah waved for him to follow. He jumped down and got into the back seat of the BMW where his bookbag was. Adam walked to the other side and got in. “aha’ Noah pulled out a screwdriver and a condom from his bag.   
“What the hell Noah.”  
“Patience young Padawan.”   
“Oh my god.” Adam put his face in his hands, he could feel himself blushing.  
“look if you can’t put a condom on the screwdriver how are you ever going to put one on Ronan’s dick”  
“Yeah because a screwdriver and penis are so much alike”  
“I dint know, maybe Lynch has a weird dick”  
“can we not talk about my boyfriend’s dick”  
“You started it”  
“I did not”   
“did too”  
“oh my god your annoying.”  
At this Noah blew into the condom like a balloon.  
“don’t you dare”  
“too late” Noah’s said and then he let go of the condom balloon and it flew right at Adam’s face... It stuck in his hair. He slowly peeled it off and hen threw it right in Noah’s laughing face. Noah stopped laughing ant then lunged at him. Minutes later, Ronan found them wrestling in the back seat of the Beemer slapping each other across the face with a deflated condom. He had opened the back door.   
“Do I even want to know?” he asked as he looked down at Adam and Noah as they hung out of the door. Adam looked up at his boyfriends very amused face. Ronan leaned down and peeled the condom off from where it was stuck to Noah’s cheek.   
“oh you know just hanging out with Adam “ Noah smirked and then sat up, pulling Adam back up with him.  
“You are no help Czerny” Adam said darkly. Before looking at Noah and the two bust out laughing.   
“you two have lost it.” Ronan shook his head before shutting the door and getting into the driver’s seat.  
“Gansey called. He wants us to meet him at Blue’s place.” Ronan started the car.  
Noah and Adam shared a look and then grinned at each other.   
As they drove off to meet their friends Adam didn’t feel all that nervous anymore. Noah had set him at ease and given him some actual good advice.   
Later that night, as Ronan was dropping him off back home, Adam took a chance.  
“you want to come up for a bit?” he asked Ronan, chewing his lip nervously.  
“sure” Ronan cut the engine and got out.  
Once they were inside the apartment, Adam sat on his bed and gestured for Ronan to do the same. Once they were settled, Adam turned to him and said” I think we should have sex”  
Ronan raised his eyebrows at him.  
‘I mean, I want to have sex with your, if you, ya know. Are into that idea? “ Adam hid his face in his hands. He could feel his ears burning. Why did he have to be so fucking awkward?  
Ronan peeled his hands away from his face. Once they made eye contact he said, ; I want you all the time Parrish. Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Adam leaned forward to capture Ronan’s lips with his own.   
“ I might have an inclining” Adam said with a small smile.  
“Is that why you and Czerny had a condom in my car?”  
“Noah was giving me advice”  
“…..”  
Ronan burst out laughing.  
“shut up it’s not that funny asshole.   
Ronan rolled on the bed laughing till tears came out of his eyes. He pulled Adam down next to him. When he sobered up he started kissing Adam’s temple then his ear the n his jaw.   
“I want whatever you want Adam” Ronan said seriously. Adam smiled at that and turned to cuddle his boyfriend. Whenever or however they decided to take the next step, Adam knew he didn’t need to feel scared or embarrassed. Not when he was with Ronan.


End file.
